1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to numeric card games and more particularly pertains to a new educational number game for providing an educational bingo-type value game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of numeric card games is known in the prior art. More specifically, numeric card games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art numeric card games include U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,754; U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,835; U.S. Pat. No. 2,320,832; U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,240; U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,171; and U.S. Pat. No. Design 291,330.
In these respects, the educational number game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an educational bingo-type value game.